


Ever Glow

by fanatic_scribe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i have no idea how long this will go on or what will happen, might be smut later if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: The reader is the engineering enthusiast daughter of an ambassador. When her father and mother are being escorted to an ambassador conference on the Enterprise they manage to bring her along. Chekov is put in charge of giving her a tour of the Enterprise on their first day on board. What will happen during the trip





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This had no beta reader so if there are any mistakes or if its just really bad please let me know.  
> Edit: I changed the title and decided to go full heartedly into the idea that you are an alien species that I've made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on an information sheet for this new alien I've designed called the P’aylel so just hang tight

“Um excuse me, Mr. Holland was it?” You had stood from your set to stand behind the pilot set looking out the window at the stars. The man piloting the shuttlecraft turned slightly in his seat to look at you.  
“Yes, Lady (Y/N) is there something I do for you.”  
“When will we be on board the Enterprise?” You accidentally said this a little to forcefully, impatiens radiating off your word. To the point where your father had given you a sideways glance with a slight smirk.  
“We should reach the Enterprise in about 20 minutes.” He said looking back to the controls, “If you need anything else please let me know.” You nodded and sat back down next to your father and mother, both were was still smiling at you. Your mother gave you a slight nudge as is to tease you.  


Impatiens was not something that the daughter of an P’aylel ambassador expressed. Your kind had the ability to for your skin to slightly glow when you had strong emotions, with discipline it could be controlled. Since a young age you were taught to remain still, keep your composure and suppress your glow. Your mother always told you that if you was bored to find enjoyment in your mind, the distraction would keep from showing emotion. Sitting in on meeting and diplomatic conferences since you were 9 gave you exactly the practice you needed to perfect your daydreaming skills. Sitting in a shuttle for an hour should not have been such a big issue. However, this was a completely different story.  


The Enterprise had been the source of your fantasies since you could remember, especially the engineering area. Your father and mother were never once to crush curiosity, your whole planet was run on the excitement of discovery even though space travel was still an adventure for the few. When you started to ask about how rockets could fly they got you a tutor to answer your questions and help you learn. As you got older you continued to teach yourself through books, videos and anything else you could find.  


In your readings you found it was never a secret that the Enterprise was one of the fastest and best ships known to Starfleet. So when your father said he would be traveling on the Enterprise for an important Starfleet meeting with all the diplomats you practically begged him to take you. After a lot of convincing the captain of the Enterprise agreed to accommodate for a plus 1 at the last possible minute. You were hoping that you would be able to explore the engineering room in the short time you would be there.  


\-----------------

Chekov pulled slightly at collar of his formal uniform as he walked quickly down the halls. He hated wearing, it almost made him feel like he was choking or that something was poking and scratching at his neck. Normal he would be sitting in the bridge navigating, he would never be around the diplomats so he would never have to wear this god awful uniform. The captain had called him down just before the (L/N) had been picked up giving him time to change and meet with Kirk before they arrived. He didn’t know much about them or why he had to be there. All he knew was that there was a special request for someone to give a tour and he was called for it. He really did not want to do this but he didn’t have much of a choice. In all honestly Chekov didn’t hate the idea of this. He loved to meet people and loved telling them about the Enterprise even more. He just felt his time could be better spent else where, not in this uniform.  


As the ensign stepped onto the floor he was immediately greeted by Kirk, “Mr. Chekov, so glad you could join us.” He quite forcibly, grabbed his shoulder and practically pulled him over to where Spock and Bones stood next to the door that leads to the loading area. “We have a lot to go over before they get here. So how familiar are you with P’aylel culture.” "Not wery sir," Chekov said, "I know of the race but not about the culture." Kirk sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright. Well listen up kid because there is a lot to go over in a short amount of time." Quickly Kirk began throwing information at the poor boy at warp 9 speed. Dos and don’ts of the culture, basic history, what he was expected to do, what he shouldn’t say, everything that could be relevant was almost being forcibly shoved in his brain. His confusion was not helped by Spock adding in his little tidbits of how Kirk was slightly off in calculations. Chekov was a genius but he had never been this panicked since he was told to put on a red shirt.  


Just when Chekov felt like he was about to start hyperventilating Bones stepped up to his aid. “Damnit Jim! Let the kid process what you are saying for 5 seconds. He can’t do his job if he’s in the sick bay because of an anxiety attack.”  
“I do agree with the doctor,” Spock said turning to Kirk, “perhaps we are overstimulating the ensign.” Kirk sighed and nodded in agreement. Hearing silence for the first time in this whole conversation Chekov finally took a deep breath, letting the panic ease off his shoulders. Letting all the information finally process in his head was a lot easier than trying to listen to Kirk talking at him. Chekov felt that he understood the general idea of what was expected of him and how he should behave. If all else failed he would just be as friendly as possible.  
“Did you get all that? Are you good kid?” Bones said breaking through his thoughts.  


He finally realized that the three had been staring at him waiting for a confirmation that his head wasn’t about to explode.  
“Da, I think I got almost all of zat.” He said with a smile, running his hand through his curly hair. Kirk smiled and let out a breath.  
“Good. They are going be here soon so it would be best if we-”  
“Wait sir, I’m still confused about why I am here.” Chekov said fearing he would never get a word in if he didn’t speak now. “I don’t understand why I was called specifically.”  
“Well Mr. Chekov-” Kirk said wrapping his arm around the Russian’s shoulders- “you will be giving a tour to the ambassador's daughter. For some reason she wanted to talk to a peer that knows about engineering and you are the only one that is close to her age.”  
“From what the ambassador has told us she is quite fond of engineering.” Spock said keeping his hands crossed behind him. "It is indeed quite fascinating that someone who grew up with the resources to learn anything decided to dedicate their education to engineering."  
“Regardless of that I do want to apologize Mr. Chekov.” Kirk waved off Spock’s comment. “I didn’t mean to overwhelm you kid, they just could be here any moment and I really don’t need any more ambassadors on this ship pissed at me.”  


As if on command the intercom announced that a shuttlecraft was being loaded into the ship. With the announcement Spock, Bones and Chekov stood in a line perpendicular to the door leading to the loading dock. Kirk sighed and smoothed out his uniform and turned to look at Chekov, “Just do your best ok.”  
“A-aye kaptain.” He said swallowing the lump in his throat. As the doors slid open Chekov felt that familiar feeling of his uniform scratching at his neck. Kirk walked through the doors to greet the family. Chekov sighed and hoped he could be back on the bridge soon.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally aboard the Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm going to try to post a chapter at least once a week but we shall see. Again no beta reader so please tell me if something is wrong. Now you do actually meet Chekov but there is not a lot of interaction yet.

After what seemed like the longest 20 minutes of your life the shuttlecraft had finally landed in the Enterprise. Even though you still had to wait for the air pressure to equalize you were practically beaming with excitement for just being on the Enterprise. It was taking almost all your concentration to stay in your set and not stand by the door. However, no matter how hard you tried it seemed impossible to get this huge smile off your face and keep your skin from glowing. It’s not like you could help it though, this was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to you. Your smile definitely seemed contagious because your parents had a small smile spread on their face.  
“I’m very glad to see you are enjoying yourself already (Y/n).” Your father said grabbing your attention, “I did have to do a lot of convincing for this so I hope it exceeds your expectations.” He stood getting ready to exit the shuttlecraft, you and your mother followed suit.  
“I’m sure it will,” You said grinning, “I’ve heard that diagrams can only show so much and the real thing would be larger than life.” You smoothed out your rose pink dress waiting for the doors to open.

Of course the thought that the engineering would not be anything you expected did cross your mind. You had never been able to get involved physically with that type of engineering. You never had the availability to see any ship engineering on your planet. The authority was definitely there but everyone was to afraid of you getting injured to actually show you the inner workings. All you ever got to see or work with was the transportation your planet used, they were very similar to the cars that earth had in the 21st century. What if your imagination had made blown everything out of proportion? It was probably just the nerves making you jump out of your skin but it still didn’t make the thought any less real.

The door to the shuttlecraft opened revealing a very large room with several shuttlecrafts similar to this one. Greeting them as they stepped out of the ship they were greeted by the captain. He was very nice and respectful to your parents and you, you could tell that he really was working hard to be culturally sensitive by doing a customary greeting. It wouldn’t have mattered much anyway, considering only a few people on your planet still followed the traditional roles to a tee but it was still a very kind gesture. He was explaining the travel time, their quarters and some other stuff but you were barely listening. 

You had not even left the loading area and you were already in awe, the size of the loading deck was so incredible you could hardly believe you were on a ship. Everything seemed to run on its own doors opening and closing when needed, monitors showing pressure scale, pipes on the ceiling leading to to anywhere on the ship. It almost felt like the herself ship was alive and knew what she needed to do. As your family followed the captain out of the loading area you let your eyes wander to the many crew members that walked the area keeping everything organized and working. You couldn’t help but think how lucky they all were, they go to work on such an amazing ship. They got to travel and see amazing new worlds. All you had were your books and studies. Some part of you always wished you could have left home and gone to the Starfleet academy and lived a life long dream. However, your parents were nervous about you leaving your city let alone traveling to other planets. Not that you didn’t appreciate everything you had and everything your parents did for you but you always hoped you could have been more. That, however, was not only unlikely for you but for the other people of your planet.

It was not in your people’s culture to leave home, families typically stayed in the same estate that only grew as families grew with the joining of mates, which was typically arranged. That was how towns and cities first came to be on your planet, as families grew so did their space. Eventually that practice of arranged joining grew out for most families, including yours thank heavens. As liberal as your parents are you knew they would never condone you even trying to join Starfleet. It was just a dream you could never reach, you had accepted that a long time ago.  
\-------------  
Chekov scratched uncomfortably at his neck, it was bad enough he was thrown in the dark about this whole thing but now he couldn’t even talk to Bones or Spock because they were both too focused on their banter. Curiously he leaned forward to look past the two men standing next to him, the door was still open giving him a good view of the whole loading area. The boy was unwillingly thrown into this he was at least going to know what this girl looked like.

He saw Kirk talking with three people, but one of them seemed to be off in her own world. Even from this distance he saw wonder and excitement shine in her eyes, you had the softest smile spread on your face that seemed to light up everything around you. He felt a smile starting to form on his face just from her smile. It was very endearing for him to see someone find so much joy in life, it was very cute. 

At some point Bones seemed to notice he was distracted, “Hey kid, what are you looking at?” he followed his eyes and saw that he was gazing at the young girl. He looked back and Chekov and smiled smugly. Chekov blushed slightly and cleared his throat,  
“She is quite lovely.” he said straightening up again.  
“Well regardless you should not flirt with her Mr. Chekov, we know your track record when it comes to girls.”  
“I will be nothing but an absolute chentleman.”

It was surprising to almost everyone that Chekov was a bit of a ladies man. No one would ever guess this by looking at him because of how innocent he seemed and how his first few year on the ship were spent a little in the dark. He was much younger than everyone else on the ship having joined at 17, no one really gave him a second glance at that age. It wasn’t until he became 20 and he was actually about the same age as the new recruits did everyone actually start to see that side of him. He is smart, confident, cute and charming his accent also seemed to be a big part of the appeal, he knew that and knew how to play them to his advantages. 

\--------  
“Will miss (y/n) be joining you in the ambassador's room or will she be free to do as she wishes?” Kirk asked as he walked next to your family, he smiled as how star struck you seemed to be with the ship. Your father glanced at over to you as your attention snapped to the conversation when he said your name. Your father looked at you and smiled, normally he would have you join in on all the diplomatic meetings as possible so you could learn what to do when you took over. However, he knew how excited for this you were and he felt you deserved to treat this as a vacation.  
“I believe my daughter would much prefer to explore than to be kept in a room.” When you heard that you straightened up taller and grinned from ear to ear. You had not expected your father to do this so it was a pleasant surprise.

Kirk stopped in front of the open door, “Well luckily I did have her private guide meet us here. While you are with the ambassadors he will be escorting her around the ship. We do have a few more ambassadors to pick up so it will be a few days before we arrive to our destination.” He gestured to the door inviting your family to enter first. Your father nodded to him and walked through the door followed by your mother and then you. You took a deep breath suppressing the low glow around you, 100% determined to keep your air of control around the members of the crew you were about to meet.

The first person to greet you was a Vulcan who introduced himself as commander Spock. He kept a very stern look on his face as he addressed your family, nodding to each of you keeping his hands crossed behind his back. Next was a Leonard McCoy who introduced himself as the chief medical officer, he shook hands you your family and you and wished for good health. And finally was the boy who would be your guide on the ship. He introduced himself with a very warm smile and reached out his hand to shake your father’s. “Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich. Wery nice to meet you sir.” You smiled as he spoke. You have talked to humans before but none of them had ever sounded like him, he had a very different way of talking and it was very interesting and kind of cute. He turned to after finishing his introductions with your parents. “You must be the one I am guiding, miss (Y/n),” He said with a smile, “I am pleased to meet you.”  
“Pleased to meet you too Mr. Chekov,” You said nodding your head slightly in greeting. “I look forward to learning all I can while I’m here.”

Your father and mother had already began talking to the other three men as you and Chekov. They were discussing current events of your world and how it would be affecting their discussions with the other ambassadors. You cleared your throat to get your parents' attention, he looked at you with a small smile on his face. You knew you were already free to leave at your own will but you still wanted to let him know. “Mother, father, I will be accompanying Mr. Chekov on my tour of the Enterprise now if that is alright.”  
“Yes my dear it is perfectly alright." You father said with a smile. "Just have fun and be safe.” Your mother said gently squeezing your shoulder.  
“I will. I promise.”

Chekov and you left the room walking at an agonizingly slow pace. You felt like you were about to burst from excitement but you had promised yourself that you would keep a calm face until you were absolutely certain your family could not see you. The walk down the corridor was almost awkward by how quiet it was, Chekov was unsure of what to say and you were too busy containing your joy. When you finally turned the corner of the impossibly long corridor you grabbed Chekov’s arm and almost shouted at him, “We have to go to the engineering room immediately!” your excitement coming out full swing, the exposed areas of your skin shimmering in the bright lights of the halls. His eyes widened with surprise at your sudden outburst and shimmering skin.  
“W-would you like me to show you where you will be sleeping first?” He asked slightly confused. He had been told to offer to take you to your quarters first because you may want to rest after your trip but here you were demanding to go to engineering. “Your supplies are already there and you could-”  
“No,” You cut him off mid sentence still smiling. You knew it was rude but you didn’t care at that point, “I’ve waited my whole life to see this ship and I’m not wasting another minute.” You pulled his arm and started to drag him down the corridor at a fast walk. “You may show me my quarters when I’m ready for bed.”

Chekov almost tripped over his feet as you pulled him along, he walked faster in an attempt to keep up with you so he could show you where to go. You still had his arm in your grasp so you could feel the slight tug every time he tried turn down a corner. When the two of you got to the elevator it wasn’t open a second before you had jumped in and grabbed the handle. Chekov followed and grabbed the handle, “Engineering.” he said slightly out of breath. The doors closed and he looked at you, despite having basically ran down the halls you were bouncing off the walls. You white knuckled the handle and stared at the door with a smile so big it almost didn’t seem real. He chuckled to himself seeing finally how much of a handful today would be. This was already nothing like he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said not much interaction. The real interacting will happen next chapter and in all other chapters leading to the end. I promise.  
> Again please let me know if anything is wrong or should be changed. If you just like the story so far leave a comment and/or a kudos it really fills my heart with joy.  
> 


	3. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this took longer than I wanted. I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter but I just wanted to get this part out of the way so I could move on to what I wanted to write. Please let me know if you see anything I need to fix.  
> Also this is the link to the species sheet for the alien I came up with for this story:  
> http://fanatic-scribe.tumblr.com/post/152178100711/paylel-info-sheet

As it turned out this tour was not as bad as Chekov thought it would be. He was a little worried when this girl dragged him to the turbolift with incredible strength for a person your size, he thought that she would be dragging him around the entire ship with just as much excitement and energy. However, as soon as the pair got to the engineering block she was completely silent and silent for a good few minutes. She only took a few steps into the room and stared at everything in awe. After just standing for a while she finally moved but it was almost as if she didn’t even know where to go. He wasn’t being asked any questions, she wasn’t dragging him anywhere it seemed all he had to do was follow her. It was easy but easy could get very boring very fast, and with the added irritation of his formal uniform he was at least hoping to change soon.  
\---------------

 

Walking into the engineering deck was how you would imagine getting punched in the gut felt like. The first thing you notice was that the word, “engineering deck”, was extremely misleading in its description of size. As soon as you stepped off the turbolift all air leave your lungs and you were left with heavy feeling in your stomach as if you had swallowed a rock. Never in your life had you felt like you knew so little about something you had spent so much time studying, something that you loved. There were so many tubes and wires everywhere, all of them connected to panels that’s purpose was a mystery. There were catwalks leading everywhere and walking on them where people in red shirts walking with such purpose ignoring when puffs of steam would hiss out of one of the many pipes, you would give anything to in their shoes. Everything was so overwhelming you didn’t even know where you should start. You took a few steps into the “room” hoping that maybe your legs could take you where you needed to go. With all the mixed up emotions that slight shimmer with excitement you had during the elevator ride was completely gone.

 

Now, after almost half an hour of aimlessly walking around like an idiot, you found yourself in a smaller room which was much less overwhelming than the engineering deck. The area itself was pretty empty, almost no one was in this room except for a few red shirts to check equipment. It was a nice quiet place for you to finally relax your overwhelmed mind. You had been staring at the manual control panel for a while now using this as an opportunity to collect your thoughts. Finally with a clear head you could see what was round you. Everything seemed pretty standard from what you have read, the one thing you did notice was the presence of a cloaking device. You are no expert but you have done a lot of research and from what you have read Starfleet had not gotten the technology to make and install one of those. You had book by individuals who have theorized about cloaking devices. Maybe your books were out of date, you would have to ask Chekov. The thought of your tour guide reminded you that he, in fact, still existed. You also remembered how you pulled him into the turbolift and walked him around the entire area aimlessly. 

 

Looking over at him for the first time since you forced him into the turbolift you felt a swell of guilt. You cleared your throat and trying to sound confident you called, “Mr. Chekov.” Chekov seemed to be pulled from his thoughts.  
“Yes Miss (L/n)?” He looked at you with his light green eyes, but you could have sworn they were blue in the halls. Maybe it’s a lighting thing, can humans have iridescent eyes? You’ve never seen a human with iridescent eyes. But again you haven’t really seen many humans in your life, and none of them spoke the way he did. You made a mental note to ask him about that later, or will he be offended if you ask?  
“Miss (L/n)?,” Now snapped out of your thought you realized you were staring at him and he looked confused, “Do you need something?” You could feel yourself start to glow with embarrassment, how long had you been lost in your thoughts.  
“Oh, I just want to apologize for grabbing you and dragging you when we first met.”  
“Oh there is no need to worry Miss (L/n),” He smiled at you in a comforting way, “Sometimes being dragged around is just being part of Starfleet.” Chekov chuckled under his breath at his own joke. 

 

There was a few seconds of silence between you too. You had always thought about Starfleet and what it would be like to work with them. Reading the engineering books made you familiar with the equipment and how it worked but there was no reading material about what working for Starfleet was like. “Do you enjoy it?” He gave you a confused look, not quite understanding what you meant.   
“Enjoy what?”  
“Working for Starfleet,” you clarified remembering what the original conversation topic was, “not being dragged around by random people.”  
“Oh, working with Starfleet is really amazing, makes for a lot of great stories some more dangerous than others.” Remembering some of his adventures brought a smile to his face, sure he’s had a few near death experiences but who hasn’t.  
“That sounds very exciting.” You smiled to yourself remembering the cloaking device, this was a chance for you to show off a bit of what you knew, “I do want to hear one story that I’m sure would be interesting.” He looked at you a little confused, you smiled wider and practically glided over to machine. You turned back to face him, “If I’m correct this is a cloaking device, from what I’ve read about it Starfleet hasn’t gotten the technology for this yet but they have been working to it. I can also see with the welding seam here,” you ran your finger on the raised metal, “this was added here. Based on what I know either Starfleet is testing the technology, which I would have read unless it’s just happened in the last week, or the Enterprise got this from somewhere.”

 

Really Chekov was quite surprised. You had barely said a word for the first 20 minutes and now here you were talking about unpublished technology. He was pretty impressed. With a smile he walked over over to you so he was standing in front of you, “Well that is a wery interesting story but it is really not my story so I don’t think I could tell it well.”  
“A good story told bad is still a good story.” You shrug and leaned against the device.   
“Alright if you insist.”  
\-------------  
“He really stole it from a Romulan ship?!”  
“Yes he did. Mr. Spock and the Kaptain worked together to do it.”  
“That’s really amazing, and a well thought out plan.”  
“But you can imagine how confusing it was to think the Keptain is dead only for him to walk onto the bridge looking like a Romulan soldier.” Both you and Chekov were laughing at the story. In hindsight it was a very cool funny story but at the time it was quite stressful.   
“But going into that area of space is dangerous isn’t it?”  
“Yes going into the neutral zone was wery dangerous but we have all been in scarier life threatening situations before.”  
“Really?” Chekov was being very casual about near death experiences. It was actually sounded pretty exciting, “How about we continue the tour and you can continue to tell me about your adventures.” A smirk spread across your face.  
“Sounds like a good plan.” Chekov smiled back. Quickly you marched out of the room with the young ensign close behind. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated and helpful! Let me know if you see any mistakes or if you are liking the fic let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there you go. Hope you liked it. More on what your character looks like in the next chapter


End file.
